


All the time in the world

by Nea



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nea/pseuds/Nea
Summary: Happens after Vince Savetti's funeral (in episode 207)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Destiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel/gifts).



> Author's note: Once again, all my love and gratitude go to [gayclaryfrey](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gayclaryfray) for her appreciated beta service and to [Destiel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel) for planting the idea in my head. We both wrote post-funeral fics without knowing, so what a crazy random happenstance  
> Author's note 2: For de_bingo‘s prompt "Helping someone"  
> Wordcount: 500 +  
> Warnings: Spoilers for episode 207  
> Disclaimer: Code Black isn‘t mine.

It’s the early evening after Vince Savetti’s funeral; the sinking sun bathe the clouds within its reach in purple, orange and red. They’re sitting in the backseat of his Impala, a few streets away from Laura’s home where the wake took place. It’s Mario’s Impala now. This will take a while to sink in.

It’s still the same sand-colored leather seats and interior as it had been when Mario was a kid. Just with more cracks and holes here and there, but it still has the same smell – of stale cigarettes and old coffee and chewing gum.

Mario has even found his old matchbox car, still in his secret ‘toy garage’ between the back seats. He can barely recognize which color it originally had.

"I colored it dark blue with a marker, to make it look more like the Impala," he tells Angus who sits next to him. "I used to play with it all the way to grandma’s when I got bored watching the dashboard-waitress wiggle." 

And because its wheels still work, he lets the toy car drive on the seat between them, remembering the same sound its tiny wheels make on the worn-out leather. 

Mario tears his gaze away from the toy and looks at Angus. He let Mario talk for hours now. About the few good memories from his childhood and the many bad ones. Let him cry.

Angus is still there, turned towards him, listening attentively, nodding, understanding. He is not giving Mario the feeling that he’s been in that car long enough. He’s giving him the feeling that he doesn’t need to be anywhere else but by Mario’s side. That they have all the time in the world.

The toy car in Mario’s fingers climbs up Angus’ hand and further along his arm.

"Am I the race track now?" Angus laughs and Mario nods.

"You’d better stop laughing before it causes the toy people inside have an accident," Mario warns him, but the effect is somewhat ruined because he laughs, too. "And we’re not tiny enough to help them."

When the matchbox car slips out of his hand, inevitably, Mario leans forward in an attempt to catch it and almost falls on Angus.

Their faces are so close that he can feel Angus’ hitched breath on his skin, and he kisses him, soft and slow. Angus, caught by surprise, clenches his fists in Mario’s jacket but returns the kiss. 

When he breaks the kiss, he sounds as if there was something wrong. "Oh God, Mario, I’m so sorry! You’re grieving. I shouldn’t take advantage of you like this..."

"What?" Mario asks, confused, - because, really, what? - And then he gets it. "It’s not because it’s Vince’s funeral and I’m sad or something"

"Are you sure?" Angus asks slowly, and Mario sighs.

"Of course I’m sure. I kissed you because I have feelings for you, you idiot," he adds with a grin. "And you didn’t take advantage of me, because it was me who kissed *you* first!" When Angus flushes, Mario continues. "You even kissed me back before chickening out, so I can’t be the only one."

"I didn’t chicken out! I was trying to do the right thing!" Angus sounds so appalled that Mario can’t resist kissing him again.

"This is the right thing." he whispers against Angus’ lips, who nods, before deepening the kiss.


End file.
